


Lance's "Painting"

by Tortellini



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Awkward Flirting, Awkward Romance, Bad Flirting, Bad Pick-Up Lines, Based on a Tumblr Post, Drama & Romance, Flirting, Fluff, Fluff and Crack, Fluff and Humor, Fluff without Plot, Gender-Neutral Pronouns for Pidge | Katie Holt, Humor, Humorous Ending, Inappropriate Humor, Inspired By Tumblr, Keith (Voltron) is Bad at Feelings, Lance (Voltron) is a Mess, M/M, POV Shiro (Voltron), Pick-Up Lines, Pining Keith (Voltron), Pining Lance (Voltron), Romance, Romantic Fluff, Sexual Humor, Shiro (Voltron) is a Mess, Socially Awkward Keith (Voltron), Teen Romance, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, Wordcount: 100-500
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-27
Updated: 2017-05-27
Packaged: 2018-11-05 06:00:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 167
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11007456
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tortellini/pseuds/Tortellini
Summary: Lance just never gives up on flirting with Keith, does he? Shiro and Hunk are really glad it didn't go a lot worse, though. Because it could've. And Pidge? Pidge just thinks it's hilarious.Oneshot/drabble





	Lance's "Painting"

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt: Painting

Lance was in a flirty mood. And this was dangerous because honestly, these sorts of things usually ended in blood. Or if not actual blood, then a violent verbal attack. Both were bad. The others besides Lance himself and then Keith got ready to break up whatever was about to go down. 

“So, Keith,” Lance said with a smirk as he sidled up to the other guy. “Gotta ask you a super important question.” Read: bad pun or cheesy pickup line. Or god forbid, both. 

“What.”

“...are you a painting?” In the background, Hunk and Shiro were both afraid it was going to be both right now. Pidge was just wishing they had some popcorn right now, the little shit. 

“Uh.” Keith frowned. “No?”

“Because I want to nail you on my wall~” Lance winked. Keith blushed despite himself, but Shiro beat him to it before he could even say anything. 

“Oh thank god. I thought you were going to say, because you wanted to hang him.”


End file.
